Menyesal
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: Penyesalan Luhan setelah Sehun pergi ! Ga bisa bikin Summary jadi langsung bac ajah, DLDR ! GS ! HunHan, HunKai, Review plis !


**Tittle : Menyesal**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Etc Other Cast**

 **Warning : GS, HunKai, HunHan, Cerita gajelas**

 **Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **NO SIDER, No Bash.**

 **Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

 **Happy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reading XD**

 **.**

Luhan menatap sosok tinggi berwajah datar yg tengah tersenyum kearah seorang wanita tan dan berambut coklat.

Senyum yang dulu sempat menghiasi kehidupannya ini telah pergi, sosok itu telah lelah.

Luhan tahu, Sehun telah lelah mengejar cintanya.

Mengejar cinta untuk mendapatkan Luhan di sampingnya tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan dan tidak semudah menembakkan bola basket ke dalam ring.

Butuh perjuangan dan Luhan selalu saja menganggap itu hanya bualan seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan tahu, kini Sehun telah bahagia dengan pilihannya.

2 tahun mengejar Luhan harus berakhir sia sia, mungkin begitulah pemikiran Oh Sehun.

Di permalukan, di abaikan, bahkan di anggap tidak ada sudah biasa untuk Sehun, Luhan akui ia merasa ada yang hilang saat Sehun mulai menjauhinya.

Sehun mulai lelah mengejar Luhan dan menerima cinta nyata seorang wanita yang tak kalah manisnya dari Luhan, Kai.

Luhan kenal siapa Kai, Luhan tahu siapa Kai dan Luhan tahu seberapa besar rasa suka Kai pada Sehun.

Tapi Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun, menyerah padanya lalu menyerahkan cintanya pada Kai.

Mungkin Sehun benar benar mulai melupakannya dan mulai menerima Kai sebagai belahan jiwanya.

.

.

"hai Lu." Luhan menoleh kanget melihat Sehun yang muncul di hadapanya tengah tersenyum.

Senyuman yang dulu menemaninya dan kini munculkembali di hadapannya, Luhan membalas senyum Sehun membuat Sehun mengambil alih duduk sebelah kanan Luhan menggeser Baekhyun, Sahabat Luhan.

"ada apa Hun ?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun mengerjap matanya dan membalas senyuman Luhan, baru kali ini Sehun dapat balasan senyuman Luhan setelah sekian lama mengejar cinta Luhan.

"hanya ingin di dekatmu." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul dan Baekhyun sudah ber'cie cie' ria di sebelah kekasih tingginya.

"bagaimana jika Kai lihat ?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang mengerjap matanya cepat membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Kai percaya kalau aku mencintainya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut coklat Lluhan membuatnya berantakan.

"jadi ia tak akan marah hanya dengan melihat ini." Senyum Luhan yang tadinya terkembang bahagia perlahan luntur dari wajahnya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"maafkan aku Lu." Luhan yang masih terdiam langsung menoleh kearah Sehun, lalu menelan ludahnya susah melihat betapa sempurnanya wajah Sehun.

Dan kenapa bodohnya Luhan mengabaikan pria sebaik dan setampan Sehun ?

"untuk ?" Sehun menggerakan bola matanya random sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"pernah mengusik hidupmu dengan segala tingkahku." Lluhan terdiam sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"lalu terima kasih." Mata rusa Luhan berkaca kaca menatap manik tajam Sehun yang berkaca kaca.

"untuk ?"

"mungkin jika saat itu aku tidak menungguimu latihan vokal aku tidak tahu jika Kai menyukaiku, maaf dan terima kasih Lu, ini berkat dirimu." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam jemari Luhan membuat Luhan mendadak tegang ingin menangis.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun seperti ini ? ia mulai terbiasa dengan Sehun, dengan semua tingkah laku dan perlakuan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun malah pergi dan memilih bersama Kai ?

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, mengatur nafas, detak jantung, dan lelehan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"sama sama Hun."

"bahagia dengan pilihanmu Lu, aku tahu aku bukan yang terbaik tapi aku ingin melihat mu bahagia dengan pilihan terbaikmu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar membuat eyesmilenya terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya kaku sambil memaksakan senyumnya pada Sehun, Luhan melirik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringgis pelan.

Baekhyun tahu jika Luhan mulai menyukai Sehun sejak Sehun mulai meninggalkannya dan mulai dekat dengan Kai.

Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dan kini harus Baekhyun akui, Luhan harus kembali terbiasa tanpa Sehun.

Karena tidak mungkin Luhan merebut Sehun dari Kai ? mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan sangat membuat Luhan tersiksa.

"aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar.

"apa Hun ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

"aku dan Kai akan bertunangan minggu depan, apa kau bisa datang ? aku hanya mengundang beberapa orang teman lalu Kai juga hanya mengundang beberapa temannya, aku harap kau datang Lu." Jelas Sehun sambil menatap lekat kedalam bola mata Luhan membuat Luhan kehilangan alur pernafasannya dan merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis.

"benarkah ? undangan khusus untukku ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya semangat saat Luhan bertanya.

"untuk wanita yang telah menyakitimu ?" Sehun menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan Luhan bisa lihat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kau tetap temanku Lu." Luhan langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menerjang Sehun dengan pelukannya.

"maafkan aku Hun." Sehun mengelus lembut punggung Luhan, punggung wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya, wanita yang pernah mengajarkan Sehun apa pengorbanan itu dan mengajarkan Sehun apa sabar itu.

Perempuan yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya pernah menjadi guru terbaik dalam percintaan Sehun.

"Sehunnie." Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kai yang melambaikan tangannya, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap lembut pipi putih yang ternodai airmata itu.

"jangan menangis, karena kecantikan seorang wanita akan hilang ketika ia menangis." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya laalu mengusap kasar pipinya.

Membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut Luhan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"terima kasih atas waktunya Lu dan jangan lupa datang, aku menunggumu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Luhan kembali harus menahan nafasnya.

Pengorbanan Sehun telah berakhir, kini Luhan sendiri.

Luhan menyesal telah membuat Sehun menangis dan membiarkan Sehun memilih yang lain tapi Luhan yakin jika Kai adalah pilihan terbaik Sehun.

Luhan menatap nanar Sehun yang tengah mengecup pelan kening Kai dengan mesra.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, jangan pernah mengabaikan orang yang benar benar menyayangimu karena jika ia pergi barulah kamu menyadari jika ia berharga untukmu.

END


End file.
